The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a structure for the face portion being capable of reducing variations in the visible outline and outside dimension of the golf club head.
In a golf club head in which, as shown in FIG. 13A, a face plate (b) is welded to the head main (c), the weld run (k) shown in FIG. 13B has to be removed by a grinder. The weld run (k) is, as shown in FIG. 14A, situated in the corner of the face (b). Thus, the grind work is difficult and requires skill. Further, the welding is also difficult.
In this structure, as the weld run (k) is in the corner, the welded part is liable to be ground too much over the target line (n) as shown in FIG. 14B. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the variations in the visible outline and outside dimension of the golf club head.
In general, in an address position, a golfer gives attention to the toe-side edge part (e) and heel-side edge part (f) of the hitting face. (see FIG. 2) Therefore, the accuracy of the shape and dimensions of such edge parts (e) and (f) in the top view of the head is very important.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head in which the above-mentioned variations in the shape and dimensions can be reduced.
According to the present invention, a golf club head comprises a face portion defining a face for hitting a golf ball, and a side portion between a crown portion and a sole portion, extending from a toe-side edge of the face portion to a heel-side edge of the face portion through the back face of the head, wherein the face portion is composed of a face plate and a side part on one of or each of the toe side and heel side of the face plate, and the side part is formed integrally with the side portion, but the face plate is formed separately from the side part and welded to the side part.